


Leading Lady

by angelwithblackwings



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithblackwings/pseuds/angelwithblackwings
Summary: Seth and Kate meet at a bar on Halloween ;)





	Leading Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Just a little bit of sethkate smut. This is my first time writing anything, so please go easy on me lol. Hope you guys enjoy!! :) Thanks.

Seth stood by the bar, dark eyes scanning the crowded room. It was Halloween night, the club packed with rowdy party-goers dressed up in ridiculous costumes. Seth chose to forgo a costume himself, instead opting for his usual three piece suit, deciding that the classic look suited him much more than any cheap thrift store getup would. He liked to think that he looked like all the leading men of his favourite black and white movies. Now those were men Seth could relate to, men who had the balls to go after what they wanted, damn the consequences. All he was missing was his leading lady.

Kate shoved past a couple of drunken frat boys. She felt kind of silly. The club scene wasn’t her thing at all, but she didn’t want to sit at home on Halloween night. Taking notice of all the costumes around her, Kate started to feel a bit out of place. Most of the other women in the club were all dressed in barely there outfits. The slutty nurse, naughty school girl, and the ever so played out pair of cat ears and whiskers were all in full swing. Kate had gone a different route. Inspired by the classic elegance of all her favourite old school Hollywood icons, she dressed in a stunning red gown that hugged her curves in all the right places but still left some mystery. Pushing through the crowd, Kate made her way to the bar. As she approached the sleek black counter tops, a boney elbow jabbed into her, knocking her forward. A strong pair of hands gripped her wrist. Looking up, Kate was face to chest with a tall, muscular frame. 

“Whoa, easy there, Princess.” A gruff voice spoke.

“Sorry.”

Once she was steady, the man released his hold on her. He stared down at her, curiosity in his gaze. She stared back at him, realizing the man who caught her looked like a freakin’ Greek God. He was all smoldering eyes, long lashes and stubble on a strong jawline. 

“What’ll it be?”

“Huh?”

The man chuckled, pulling Kate out of her thoughts. She looked back up at him, regaining her focus. He had a smirk plastered on his handsome face, clearly enjoying that she had been checking him out. 

“Pick your poison, little lady, I’m buying.”

“A martini, please.”

He turned his back to her, slapping his hand on the counter top to get the bartenders attention.

“One old-fashioned and a martini for the lady.”

He looked back at Kate, giving her a wink.

Seth grabbed the drinks from the bartender and looked back at the young woman standing beside him. He had spotted her making her way through the crowd and instantly she had gotten his attention. How could she not? Long dark hair cascading down her back in loose waves, striking emerald eyes and pouty lips painted a deep crimson. She was easily the most beautiful woman Seth had ever laid eyes on. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him as he handed her the martini.

“My pleasure.” He replied with a cheeky grin.

She let out a soft chuckle and it was like music to Seth’s ears.

“Uh, hey.” He said clearing his throat. “You wanna go somewhere more private?”

“I’d love to.” 

Seth grabbed her small hand in his large one, leading her away from the crowds and finding a quiet, unoccupied booth in the back of the club.

The pair spent the next hour talking about anything and everything, from tastes in music (he preferred classic rock while she was more of a pop kinda girl) to childhood memories (they both had younger brothers they’d put their life on the line for). 

“You’re telling me, you and your brother dressed up as the Blues Brothers for Halloween three years in a row?” She covered her mouth to try to stop herself from giggling.

“Hey, don’t laugh sweetheart. We looked sharp.” He said, pretending to scowl at her but ultimately failing when he took in how amazing she looked when she laughed. He stared at her, completely in awe of the woman sitting before him. She was something else. Smart, funny, sexy as hell but still had something soft and pure about her. He couldn’t quite figure her out. One moment she seemed like the girl next door, the next she was a total femme fatale. She intrigued him like no one else had, and that turned him the fuck on.

“What?” She said, pulling Seth out of his thoughts. She raised her brow at him in question, no doubt noticing that he’d been staring at her. 

“You are absolutely stunning.” A light blush coloured her porcelain cheeks. 

Seth grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. “I mean it. I’ve never met anyone like you and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t driving me crazy.”

He inched his face closer to hers, softly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. When she made no move to pull away from him, he reached forward, cupping her cheek and gently pressed his lips against hers. He took it slow at first, gauging her reaction, and when he felt her kiss him back it was pure bliss. He deepened the kiss, tongues melding together, battling for dominance. She bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from his mouth. He pulled back, feeling himself start to harden. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You wanna get outta here, princess?”

“Why, I don’t even know your name.” She said, lightly running her finger down the length of his tattooed arm.

“Seth.”

“Kate.” She replied, playful smirk lighting up her pretty face. “Well, what are we waiting for, Seth?”

Kate followed behind Seth, their hands intertwined. He practically leapt up from the booth and dragged her towards the exit, leading her outside and towards his ’67 Pontiac GTO. He opened the door for her and placed a hand on the small of her back, gently coaxing her into the backseat. Once Seth climbed in after her, Kate wasted no time placing herself on his lap, straddling his thighs. He let out a groan, tangling one hand through her hair, the other gripping her hip firmly. He pressed his mouth to hers in a rough, passionate kiss.

Kate couldn’t believe this was happening. She wasn’t the type of girl to meet men in bars and hook up with them, but she’d be lying if she said Seth wasn’t doing it for her. The man was charming, funny, and had that bad boy vibe to him that the former preacher’s daughter knew shouldn’t turn her on, but did. 

“Ohhh.” She moaned softly.

Seth had pulled her towards him so her centre was snug against his crotch. She could feel the growing bulge in his pants. Kate ran her hands up and down his muscular arms as Seth placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and chest.

“This okay?” He said, slowly tugging the neckline of Kate’s dress down, exposing the tops of her breasts.

“I have a better idea.” Kate lifted herself up from Seth’s lap, gathering the fabric of her dress in her hands and lifting it up over her head. She sat there in only her lacy black bra and matching panties, the heat of Seth’s gaze burning a hole into her. 

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered. “You are so fucking gorgeous sweetheart.”

Seth continued to place kisses against Kate’s delicate skin. He traced his teeth along her collar bone. She whined, bucking her hips against him. Seth reached behind her, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. He reached forward and cupped her perky tits in his hands. She gasped as he bent his head down, taking a rosy pink nipple in between his lips.

“Mmmm. “ 

Kate was in heaven. The feel of his lips on her breasts and his rough hands on her skin was driving her wild with desire. She wanted more, needed more. 

“Seth, please.” She whined.

“Tell me what you need, princess.”

“More, I need more. I need you to touch me, Seth, please.”

As he took her other nipple in his mouth, he reached down in between them to trace a long finger against her core. Seth could already feel how soaked she was through her panties. In one quick tug, he tore the lace garment right off of her, granting him access to her smooth pussy. He began to softly stroke her, rubbing small circles against her clit before plunging a finger into her heated confines. 

Kate let out a breathy moan that sent a jolt straight to Seth’s cock. He quickened his tempo, adding a second finger as he pumped in and out of her. 

“Yes…yes…like that Seth, just like that…ohhh.”

Seth could feel Kate’s walls start to tighten and clench around his fingers. She was close, and he was determined to bring her right to the edge.

“That’s it princess, cum for me. Cum on my fingers. Can you do that?”

Kate began to grind against him, gasping as he crooked his fingers to reach her most sensitive spot. With a shudder, she slumped against Seth’s chest letting her orgasm wash over her. 

Seth pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them up to Kate’s lips. She slowly took his fingers in her mouth.

Seth’s cock twitched painfully in his pants, watching Kate come down from her orgasm. Her skin was flushed, hair mussed, but her green eyes stared at him intently as she sucked and licked her juices off of his fingers. The sight was driving Seth nuts. Instead of his fingers, Seth couldn’t help but imagine her lips wrapped around something else, but there would be time for that later. Having Kate naked in his lap, the scent of her sweet perfume mixing with her arousal, was too much. He needed to feel her. He needed to be inside her. Seth tugged off his jacket and shirt, Kate helping speed up the process. She lifted herself up slightly, allowing Seth enough room to push his pants and boxers down his hips. 

Kate began peppering kisses along Seth’s neck and jawline as she reached down to give his cock a squeeze. He moaned, loving the feeling of her hands running up and down his member. 

“You’re killing me here, baby.”

She hummed in response, slowly stroking his thick cock. He grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her wildly. She ground her hips against him, coating him in her wetness. He could feel her slick folds rubbing against his throbbing cock. 

“Kate…” He moaned in her ear. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if they kept this pace up.

Kate relished in the feel of Seth underneath her. The sound of him moaning as she worked his cock with her hands made her feel good, knowing that she was the cause of his pleasure. She kissed him all over, tracing the black lines of his tattoo with her tongue. She ground against him, hips rocking back and forth. The tip of his penis came into contact with her clit, causing her to cry out. She could feel her centre begin to pulsate in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to have Seth inside her, stretching her out. If his fingers had made her see stars, she knew having him fully would bring her to ecstasy.

Seth reached over the seats and grabbed a condom out of the glove box. He made quick work of rolling it over his cock. He settled back into the seat, pulling Kate close. He kissed her gently, pulling away to search her face for any sign of uncertainty. Her pupils were blown wide, the look of his own lust mirrored in her eyes.

“You ready?” He spoke softly.

She bit her lip and nodded. 

Slowly, Kate lowered herself onto Seth’s cock. He tipped his head back, a low moan escaping his mouth. She was so tight and warm around him, he could get lost in the feel of her. It took her a minute to adjust to his size, but then she started grinding herself back and forth against him. 

“Fuck princess, you feel so good around my cock. So good baby.”

He ran his hands up and down her back and her thighs, appreciating the feel of her smooth skin against his palms. 

“Seth…fuck….ohhh…oh my god…ohhh…mmm Seth.”

Seth grabbed Kate’s firm ass with both hands, gripping her tight against him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The soft moans and whimpers she was making were pushing him to the edge. He gripped her tightly, thrusting up into her and pulling her hips down to meet his. 

Kate gasped out at the new sensation. She could feel herself start to tighten as her climax approached. The feel of Seth stretching her out was too much and not enough. She loved how full he made her feel. Each time he pounded into her, his cock hit that sweet spot nestled deep within her. Her toes started to curl and a heat began to spread throughout her body.

“That’s it baby girl. I can feel how close you are. I wanna feel you let go on my cock.”

Seth reached down between them, his thumb pressing against her clit. The pressure was enough to bring Kate all the way over the edge. With Seth’s name on her lips, Kate allowed the feeling of her orgasm to wash over her in waves as Seth continued to fuck her mercilessly.

Seth kept up his pace, fucking Kate as if his life depended on it. The feeling of her orgasm gripping his cock mixed with the way she called out his name as she let go, was enough to send Seth spiraling into his own climax. With a shout, he emptied himself inside her, her tight walls milking him for every drop he had.

Seth stroked Kate’s arms softly, her face buried into the crook of his neck as both of them came down from their highs. 

The two of them spent the next few minutes kissing and lazily tracing their fingers on the others skin. 

“Wow. That was…”

“Yeah,” Seth chuckled, “that was certainly something.”

He looked down at the beautiful woman resting in his arms. 

Kate removed herself from Seth’s lap, grabbing her dress and bra from the front seat. Quietly, they got dressed. 

Seth pulled Kate towards him, capturing her lips with his. She pulled back with a giggle, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“What?” Seth said, grabbing her hands and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“I told you this whole pretending to be strangers thing would be hot.”

“Yeah, princess, you did.”

He grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I almost forgot,” he said reaching into the glove box, “here you go sweetheart.”

He pulled out the beautiful rose gold wedding ring that had adorned her left hand for the past two years, gently placing it on her ring finger before grabbing his simple black wedding band and placing it on his own. 

Kate stroked the stubble on his jaw, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you.” She whispered, looking at him adoringly.

“I love you too. More than anything, Kate.”

Seth started up the GTO, engine roaring to life before speeding off down the highway. He glanced over at his wife, looking out the window from the passenger seat. He placed a hand on her knee.

“You know, you never did tell me what your costume was.”

“I wanted to dress up like I was in one of those old movies you and Richie always make me watch.”

Seth chuckled, grinning to himself as he wondered how the hell he lucked out marrying the perfect woman.

“Yup, definitely leading lady material.”


End file.
